Academy
by chaotic9
Summary: Someone as set the PPG and the RRB as their targets. Once captured, they will have to face someone who views them nothing more than freaks and monsters ready to be used. They will see what true evil really is in the walls of this place: the Academy
1. prologue

A.N.: Just to make this clear, the title Academy is not about real school life like many other fics of the PPG. As the story progresses you will see why it is called that away. In an away, this story is inspired by one of my favorite manga: Deadman Wonderland. It will not be exactly like that (where is the fun in that?), but it will have some similarities. You will see.

And also I don´t own Powerpuff Girls cartoon or its characters, only my OC and the story. And lets get on with the show.

**Prologue**

He was running. Running for is life. Running for is freedom. But his pursuers seemed relentless. He was running for hours and still they followed him. He couldn´t see them but he felt that they were close. Very close.

He turned in an alley. He stopped to catch his breath, leaning on the wall. A kid no more older than 13-14 years wearing a black jumpsuit with a white circle in front of the chest area. He seemed normal. But appearances could be deceiving.

It wasn´t fair, thought the boy. Is life was normal up until a few weeks ago. But then he developed these _freaky_ powers. He didn´t ask for this. Nor he asked for the rejection from his friends and peers from school, including the teachers and others.

But the worst were his parents. They didn´t want nothing with him, not with the little monster. So they called _him_, a general who said to his parents that he could teach him how to develop his powers, to become a productive member of society. But as soon as he was out of his house, he felt something sharp on his shoulder and the next thing he knows he was unconscious. When he woke up, he was _there_. The Academy, as those sadists called it. It was worse than a prison, but the objective was not to hold all the monsters that they could. It was much worse than that, so that´s why he escaped. It was not easy but he made it for a few kilometers away from the installations. But then he realized his captors send _them_. Their lapdogs. If they caught him, he would be delivered to the General. And he was the worse of them all.

"At last we found you." said a female monotonous voice.

He looked at his side and saw his worst fears. A boy wearing a similar jumpsuit with a white circle the front was looking at him with a neutral expression. He was younger than him, probably 10-11 years old, a little shorter, with short brown hair and blue eyes.

Next to him was a girl, with the same look on her face. She had black hair that reached her shoulders, red eyes and with the same height. But she was wearing a white dress whose skirt reached her leg joints. It had a black circle at the front.

Both of them were using a strange gray colar with a green light in both of them. The older boy didn´t have that colar in his neck.

The older boy backed away in fear, and almost slipped to the floor.

"P-l-l-l-e-e-e-ase. Stay away fr-o-o-o-om me!" he said sputtering the words.

"You know that it doesn´t work that away. The General doesn´t like fugitives." said the other boy with the same monotonous tone as the girl.

"You better surrender peacefully, or we will bring you back in pieces if necessary." said the girl without showing any emotion in her face.

Sweating, the corned boy decided that his only option was to fight them. Maybe he could find an opening and escape.

"This is my away of surrendering!" shouted the boy.

As he said that, from his body emerged various spikes, covering all of his body, scratching his jumpsuit. He goes straight to the others and launched a punch at them, but they dodged expertly.

"You can´t fool us. We know that your spikes secretes a paralyzing toxin. One scratch and we are out for hours. You can´t touch us." said the boy.

"Then how about THIS!" yelled the boy and his spikes were shoot from his body, in a deadly shower of spikes, straight to the pair. There were so many that it was impossible to dodge them all.

The older boy was preparing for leaving when he saw his spikes stopping in the air. The other boy raised his hand and the spikes were shoot back to his owner.

Although amazed, he quickly recovers and moves out of the way of the spikes just in time. But as he was preparing to attack, he noticed that the girl wasn´t with the other boy. He would soon find out why as a black tentacle grabbed him by the waist and lift him several feet of the ground.

The tentacle was connected to the girl´s back and the other boy comes to her side. He tries to struggle, but he feels the tentacle enveloping his body almost entirely, save for his head.

"Successful capture. Now to pacify him." said the girl.

The boy nodded, and he closes his eye. In his forehead a big eye opens, with a big black pupil and iris of blue color.

"WHAT…WHAT…ARE…YOU?" shouted the boy in panic while he still struggled against the tentacle.

"I am Abnormal." said the other boy.

"And I am Freak." said the girl.

"Like you are." said both of them at the same time.

In the night of the city, a piercing scream is heard. Anyone who heard should be shrugging because of it.

As the pair leaves the dark alley with their captive unconscious, a black helicopter lands on the street. Four men in SWAT clothes leave the vehicle, all armed with rifles. They put their captive on the ground and the soldiers carry him on to the helicopter.

Another man was sitting on the helicopter, this one dressed like a general. In the dark of the compartment his face could not be seen and he was accompanied by a woman wearing a lab coat and writing on a laptop.

"It seems that our finest _recruits_ were successful once again. Tell HQ that we have the fugitive and we will arrive in less than an hour." said the General.

"Yes General. What punishment that subject 1456 codename Spikeboy will face?" asked the scientist.

"I will see back at the Academy." answered the General, his eyes gleaming in anticipation.

"Once we are back, prepare Abnormal and Freak for next mission. In 24 hours we will travel to Townville to deal with the freaks there." said the General.

"You don´t mean…" started the scientist.

"Yes. It is time to deal with those two sets of triplets down there." said the General in a cold and merciless tone.


	2. Fights and closing danger

A.N.: And here I am to continue this story. Thanks for the nice reviews and my apologies for the late update, but I had a little writer block about how to develop it. In a way the recent launch of the anime version of Deadman Wonderland give me the inspiration and will to update.

By the way, the approach on the Rowdyruff Boys will be a little different than how they were envisioned in the cartoon, but I think this is what would happen if the show continued. You will see what I mean. Besides others have done it before more or less so it is really nothing new.

So without further delay, I don´t own PPG cartoon (and the anime). Just this story and OCs.

* * *

**Fights and closing danger**

_The city of Townsville._

CLASH!

BANG!

BOOOOOMMMMM!

For any other citizen in any other city of the United States these sounds would mean a terrorist attack. But in Townsville these sounds usually mean the daily confrontations of our favorite resident heroes the Powerpuff Girls against their most bitter low and gross rivals/enemies the Rowdyruff Boys.

So must people shrugged and continue with their normal routine while the battle continued. And what a fight ladies and gentlemen.

Both groups separated to attack each other respective counterpart. Blossom tactic was pretty logical. If one of them could take out one of the boys, then they would get the upperhand. The boys don´t have any kind of strategy or attack plan except for going straight to the girls. Or so the girls thought.

Every since she started her fight with Brick, Blossom noticed something odd. She noticed that Brick was holding up, not that he was going easy on her, no, not that. Most of his strikes would hurt if connected, but she felt that he was not putting all of his effort on it, like he was just holding her or… wait a minute.

Blossom suddenly stopped and fly backward, trying to gain some distance from Brick. And what surprised and confirmed her suspicions his that instead on going straight to her he remained still, his arms crossed and smirking arrogantly.

"What´s the matter babe? Are you already tired?" said Brick condescendingly.

Blossom said nothing and continued to look at him curiously. She didn´t expected him to use this tactic. To hold up a little and trying to find one weakspot or moment when she lower her guard. He was fighting logically, more than she knows of him.

"So you have finally become a little smart, eh Brick? Sorry but I don´t fall for the old tactic of "observing and exploiting" the adversary weaknesses. You have to do better than that." said Blossom in a mocking tone. Maybe if she could anger him then he would attack without thinking and then she would win easily.

However Brick only widened his smirk, and says:

"I intend to."

Brick held his breath and shouts a stream of fire, directing it to a surprised Blossom. But she held her ground and was preparing to use her ice breath when suddenly the fire arcs to the right, missing her by a wide gap.

"Ah! Is that your best…" Blossom stops in midsentence as she hears a big explosion. Looking down on the ground, she sees a convenient store in flames, stroke by the stream of fire no doubt.

Blossom momentarily forgets Brick and goes straight to the store. But before she could reach it, Brick zoomed past her and punched on the gut, hard. Before she could recover Brick stroke her on the head, sending her directly to the flames of the store.

It worked. Brick knew that this would work. If they maintain their cool and approach their adversaries with care and precision instead of going ballistic on them, they can never win against them. As much as he hates to admit, in their previous fights the girls always outsmarted them, playing with their weaknesses while they only think with their fists. It was worth it to study their movement pattern from videos courtesy of their _fathers_ and prepare this plan of attack.

One thing that he noticed about the girls is the fact that they have a huge weakness: they care for the safety of the town stupid inhabitants. And they care for them so much that they forget about everything and go immediately to the rescue and lower their guard the most. If only they had exploited more efficiently that on their first fight. Oh well.

Brick flies strait to the fire, searching for Blossom intending on dealing the final strike. Once she is out of the picture her sisters will be more easily dealt with, both physically and mentally.

* * *

Buttercup was punching against that damned shield of Butch and like before it didn´t yield. So far she only wasted time in breaking his defense while he is surprisingly calm and focused.

"For a psychopath you sure are surprisingly quiet today." said Buttercup trying to unnerve him.

"Maybe I don´t to get excited because you are not as tough as you think you are." said Butch smirking.

"We will see who is the tough…" Buttercup stops in midsentence as she realizes of the sound of something crushing on the ground. She looks at her side and saw Brick flying straight to a fire. Then that means the one who fall…

In an instant she tries to run straight to that store, but she founds Butch blocking her path. She moves to the side and Butch does the same. And again.

"Damn it Butch, let me pass." said a furious Buttercup.

"Nay nay. Not until our fight is over. You can only rescue your sister if you pass through me. Think you can do it?" said Butch. So Brick was right. At first he thought that his idea was sissy, but now he was having a blast. She certainly is funny to annoy, and somewhat cute when angry…

Butch shakes his head. Where the heck that came from? He needs to pull himself together. If his brothers would have heard that he would be a laughing stock.

Buttercup was really mad now. So that is what these idiots where trying to do. Divide and conquer so to speak. Ironically Blossom thought the same plan although it was not working now.

Speaking of Blossom she needs to rescue her, but how? Butch his holding her, so perhaps Bubbles…

Buttercup looks at Bubbles while her sister was trying to strike Boomer with her sonic scream, and missing each time.

"Missed me." said Boomer while Bubbles launches another scream.

"Missed again." said Boomer while he avoids another scream.

"Just hold still." yelled Bubbles while she was trying to strike him. He really is fast, too fast for her.

Buttercup shook her head. Bubbles is certainly busy right now. That means she is the only one who can save Blossom, but how?

An idea came to her mind.

"Hey, it is the new Deadly Kombat commercial." yelled Buttercup in fake excitement while she pointed at a TV store.

"Where? Where?" yelled Butch in excitement while he looks at the TVs on the store, not seeing the commercial he wanted.

"Sucker!" yelled Buttercup while she flies straight to the flaming store.

Butch knocks his head in embarrassment. He should have seen that coming. And know he was going to hear from Brick from ruining the plan.

* * *

Blossom wakes coughing. She looks around her and tries to spot Brick. To think that she fell for that trick.

Brick finally found her. And she haven´t noticed him yet. Now to end this once and for…

"HELP!"

That desperate cry caught the attention of both Blossom and Brick. Both look at the store owner who was under a pile of debris.

"HELP ME, PLEASE! I CAN´T MOVE!" said the man in desperation while he also coughed from the smoke.

Blossom was almost going to rescue the man when Brick goes to him first. He frees the unconscious man and floats with him outside of the store. Once outside he puts the man on the ground while he looks at him.

This doesn´t make any sense. One minute he was in _KILL BLOSSOM_ full mode and the next he goes straight to save that man. Why did he do it? He was a bad guy, created from evil and meant to only one thing: destroy the Powerpuff Girls. And yet he saved a stupid human. Why?

"Why did you do it?"

Brick looked in surprised at an equally surprised Blossom. She was not expecting that Brick, of all the people, would do something so selfless. Why?

"Why did you save him?" asked Blossom in a surprising gentle tone, at least the most gentle she ever used to him.

"I…I… he was annoying me with that yell. Yes, that´s it. I only wanted to shut him up." said Brick while he glares at Blossom, although his voice wasn´t very convincing.

"Anyway, I have you now. And don´t think that I will let you breath after I am finished with you." said Brick in his most harsh tone, tensing in preparation to fight.

Blossom was tensing herself for the first strike when a light green flash strikes Brick straight in the cheek, sending him flying to a wall and crash it, hard.

"And that is for my sister." said an annoyed Buttercup.

"Buttercup." shouted a surprised Blossom.

"Blossom, are you alright?" asked Buttercup in concern.

"I´m okay, thanks. Where is Butch?" asked Blossom.

No sooner have she said that, a dark green streak passes between them and goes straight to Brick. Butch lands and helps Brick to stand up on his feet.

"About time you showed up. How did she past you anyway?" asked an annoyed Brick.

"Hey, she tricked me. Besides, you didn´t hold your part of the plan either." said Butch equally annoyed.

As both brothers start to argue with each other, Blossom and Buttercup look at them in a mild amusement.

"Boys will always be boys, don´t you think Buttercup?" said Blossom in amusement.

"Damn right. So, who do you think would win in a fair fight? The loudmouth Brick or the psychopath Butch?" asked Buttercup.

"It is pretty obvious. Brick for sure." said Blossom.

"Say what?" yelled an indignant Buttercup.

As both sisters argue with each other, they fail to notice a light blue streak crashing in front of them, revealing the moaning form of Bubbles.

"BUBBLES!" yelled both Blossom and Buttercup.

Brick and Butch stop the fight while they look at the dark blue streak landing perfectly at their side, revealing a smirking Boomer.

"Well, at least someone could do his part." said Brick.

"You can say that again. This means that I beat all of you. Who is the strongest and toughest Rowdyruff now?" said Boomer in a mocking tone.

That only earned him a smack on his head courtesy of Brick.

"Anyway boys, I say we finish this. It is not as I planned but they are more vulnerable at the very least. Let`s get them." said Brick.

"YEAH!" yelled all the Rowdyruff Boys and as one they flew straight at the girls. Blossom and Buttercup were able to fly away just in time, with Buttercup carrying the incapacitate form of Bubbles.

"How is she?" asked Blossom.

"She is unconscious, nothing more than that. But without her we can´t fight them and they are gaining on us." said Buttercup in urgency as both sisters look at the fast approaching forms of the boys.

Blossom was thinking. They needed some sort distraction to escape safely. But what?

"Buttercup, we will head to west side." yelled Blossom.

"Why?" asked a confused Buttercup.

"Trust me, it will work." assured Blossom as both of them turned left and fly as fast as they could, followed closely by the boys.

The flight lasts for a few more minutes and the boys were almost reaching the girls.

"Alright boys, let…" Brick stops as he realizes that his brothers were not with him. He stops in midair and looks at his brothers looking at some kind of ruined amusement park.

"A carnival." shouted Boomer in delight.

"Alright, let´s have some fun." shouted Butch in delight.

"Wait, don´t…"

Brick´s phrase fells on deaf ears as both his brothers go straight to the abandoned amusement park. Idiots. Those girls outsmarted them, again.

Brick looks at the distant forms of the girls. Even if he did catch them now, he didn´t had a chance against two of them, he was not that stupid.

"Oh well, if you can´t beat them…" said Brick while he flies to the park too.

* * *

In a dark room a giant monitor was depicting the amusement park where the boys went.

"Well, that was interesting."

Looking at the monitor was the General, his face still obscured by the shadows of the room. Only his cold, ruthless eyes were visible, looking at the monitor like he was calculating or formulating something. Besides him was a woman in a lab coat. Her figure was also shrouded in shadows but big lens of glasses were still visible on her face.

"It ended has predicted. The girls _won _against the boys once again." said the woman.

"Indeed, if we consider successful to avoid destruction. But this time they were very close to losing." muse the General.

"Yes, the data that we had on the boys is not accurate anymore. They are more intelligent and organized than expected." said the woman.

"Not surprising. The only real disadvantage that they had was the lack of experience. They were reborn like what, a few months ago? It is like expecting that a baby could take full advantage of his abilities right in the first day. It was amazing the fact that they beat the girls at their first encounters, using only brute strength and power. It happened the same thing with those girls too, after they were born. They only beat that monkey because they were stronger than him, that´s all." said the General.

"It is not risky to continue the mission in these conditions? If both groups are more adapted in using their abilities this will be more difficult than predicted." said the woman which makes the General chuckles lightly.

"My dear, just because someone knows how to fight it doesn´t make him a soldier, a warrior on the battlefield. These _children_ are only little brats, not true warriors or better yet, monsters. That is why we must take them before they realize what they can really do." said the General.

"Yes, aside from Abnormal or Freak they have the most potential of every subject that we have encountered." agreed the woman.

"Which is why they are the ones that will pull off this mission. They are the only ones who can bring them in relatively unharmed state." said the General.

"If the restraints hold. There is a high chance that our restraining on them may break if they fight against them. And you know how powerful and terrible both of them truly are." said the woman almost in fear.

"Which is why they will approach this mission in a more _covered_ way." said the General while grins maliciously and presses a button on the console.

The monitor changed to the separated images of both Abnormal and Freak. They were both looking and standing still, waiting for commands.

"You know what to do. Bring them as unharmed as possible. However if necessary you can beat them to a pulp, as long as they are alive and breathing." said the General.

"As you command General." said both of them in a monotone tone.

In the images it can be seen two separate locations: with Freak it could be seen the ruined amusement park while Abnormal was just near Pokey Oaks kindergarden.


End file.
